


Его член не его парня

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: Стайлзу достался глупый вызов в игре «Правда или вызов».





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную битву - для команды Teen Wolf 2016  
> По идее, возникшей во внутрикомандной беседе, ООС
> 
> бета: paranojas

– Вызов! – уверенно сказал Стайлз и улыбнулся своей неправильной улыбкой, при которой линия поджатых губ изгибалась вверх. И откинулся на спинку стула, сползая по сиденью и широко расставляя ноги. Он был уверен, что Скотту ничего интересного в голову не придет. 

Скотт же как-то подозрительно улыбнулся, посмотрел по очереди на Эллисон, Лидию, скучающую в их компании «с их дурацкими играми», на Лиама (этот не отрывался от смартфона даже вежливости ради, переписываясь с кем-то), на Дэнни…

– Ты должен пойти в гей-клуб, найти парня, к которому в это время кто-то клеится, и сказать второму: «Отвали, это мой член»! – последнее Скотт буквально выкрикнул, расплываясь в широкой и (боже!) счастливой улыбке! Должно быть, чувствовал себя гением.

У Стайлза же с каждым словом улыбка с лица сползала. Его бро, во-первых, не мог быть таким говнюком. Во-вторых, ему в голову вряд ли пришла бы такая идея… Стайлз подозрительно прищурился, сверля взглядом друга, и спросил: 

– Ты серьезно?.. Мы сейчас должны все пойти в гей-клуб? 

– Я не против, – произнес Дэнни, вставая с пола. Ему с ними явно было скучно, и почему он присоединился – Стайлз только догадывался. И немного надеялся, что, может, дело в нем… Мог же на него запасть симпатичный гей из школьной команды по лакроссу? Они в выпускном классе, ему уже должно было повезти! 

– Нас туда не пустят! – возразил Стайлз, выпрямляясь и глядя на оживившихся друзей. Лиам, все еще глядя на дисплей, тоже встал и двинулся к выходу. 

– Я проведу, – пообещал Дэнни. Стайлз язвительно хохотнул. Никто даже не предположил, что он хочет отказаться выполнять этот вызов – всем было настолько скучно играть.

– Я что-то пропустил? – спросил Айзек, возвращаясь в комнату с бутылкой воды.

– Мы идем в гей-клуб! – сообщил ему Скотт, проходя мимо и хлопнув по плечу.

– В гей-клуб? – слабо удивился тот. – Ну ладно…

– Ну ладно?! – недоуменно воскликнул Стайлз, тоже вскакивая со своего места. – Да вы издеваетесь… 

 

***

 

Сопротивление Стайлза осталось незамеченным, так что спустя полчаса они всей мужской компанией стояли перед клубом. Девчонки отсеялись – Лидия сказала: «Я пас!», и Эллисон повезла ее домой. Скотт уже сомневался, насколько забавным был его вызов Стайлзу, но Дэнни не дал отступить, подтолкнув его вперед. Добрый Дэнни...

– Отстой, – пробормотал Стайлз, послушно плетясь следом за компанией. 

Поход в гей-клуб, конечно, был событием захватывающим. В конце концов, когда у него еще будет такая возможность?.. Но то, что предстояло сделать, немного нервировало. Стайлз одновременно изо всех сил пытался про себя молиться, чтобы в клубе не оказалось парня, к которому клеятся, и чтобы этот парень (если найдется) был симпатичным… 

Внутри было шумно. И шум стоял посильнее, чем на вечеринках, на которых Стайлзу повезло бывать. Музыка буквально оглушала, и не сразу можно было разобрать, что стоишь и смотришь на танцующих парней. Все они, естественно, были постарше привычной компании для старшеклассников. Но кого это остановило бы?.. 

Стайлз был уверен, что они похожи на лузеров. Только Дэнни чувствовал себя уверенно. Лиам даже оторвался от телефона, окинул всех взглядом и сказал что-то насчет того, что надо было позвать Мэйсона. Чем, видимо, и занялся, тут же набивая сообщение. Немного привыкнув к шуму, они так же толпой двинулись дальше и, когда почти добрались до бара, встали как идиоты (впрочем, кроме Стайлза, оглядывающегося на друзей, идиотами себя никто из них не чувствовал). 

– Привет! – буквально прокричали сбоку. Рядом с Айзеком остановился какой-то парень, изучающе окинул того взглядом и пригласил танцевать. Лейхи даже не смутился и спокойно отказал. А потом обхватил себя руками, будто резко стало холодно. У Стайлза бы от такого предложения не холодок, а горячие искорки бы по коже пробежали, наверное. Лейхи-засранец...

– Ну вот, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы тут… И я не вижу…

– Он! – крикнул на ухо Скотт и ткнул пальцем в направлении бара. А точнее, указал на небритого парня в кожанке, который сидел там с бокалом чего-то алкогольного и улыбался другому парню – стройному, высокому, широкоплечему… Смазливому, словно ему в гены подмешали что-то от Уитмора. Стайлз скривил рожу – он бы на такого не запал. И внимательнее присмотрелся к своей жертве. Что ж, по крайней мере, вторая часть молитвы была услышана… И это он станет жертвой, если сунется к такому и обломает явно намечающуюся горячую ночку. 

– Да он выглядит так, как будто разорвет горло каждому, кто к нему подойдет! 

– Он улыбается! – уверенно сказал Скотт.

– Скалится! – возразил Стайлз. – Это оскал, Скотт! Хищный опасный оскал, сообщающий, что к нему лучше не лезть! – Стайлз попытался изобразить оскал, сжав зубы и напрягая все мышцы лица. 

– Ты отказываешься от вызова? – насмешливо поинтересовался самый плохой лучший друг. 

Стайлзу нечего было ответить, он досадливо фыркнул, раздувая ноздри и направился к стойке бара. Это надо было сделать быстро и без сомнений, а потом так же быстро исчезнуть, пока ему кости не переломали.

Он почувствовал легкую слабость в коленях, оказываясь уже в двух шагах от очень пугающего парня в кожанке. У того, похоже, уже почти все сложилось с этим высоким, стройным… Стайлз поднял руку и, мысленно выдохнув (дышать реально он вообще не мог), положил ладонь ему на плечо и, подавшись вперед – ко второму – выкрикнул:

– Отвали! Это мой член! 

Свершилось. Можно было быстренько сваливать, но Стайлз застыл, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места и держась за плечо, как за надежную опору, чтоб не рухнуть. Впился буквально пальцами в кожу... «Уитмор» удивленно глянул на него, чуть нахмурился, улыбнулся криво и, пожав плечами, отвалил… Он реально отвалил! Стайлз, глядя ему вслед, готов был ликовать. Он отшил парня от не своего парня!

А вот «не его парень» очень пристально смотрел сейчас на него, явно намереваясь убить. У Стайлза спина взмокла, он едва решился повернуть в его сторону голову. Руку он все еще не убрал, так что сначала уставился на нее, ослабил хватку, нелепо похлопал того по плечу и каким-то невнятным звуком попытался что-то объяснить. А когда наконец поднял глаза выше, заметил легкую усмешку. Кажется, мгновенная смерть откладывалась.

– Прости, – произнес он, оторвав наконец руку от плеча – крепкого плеча – и зачем-то, сжав пальцы в кулак, несильно постучал по нему. Будто твердость проверял или изображал что-то вроде дружеского жеста… проследил за своим же жестом взглядом и, поняв, что ведет себя как последний дебил, спрятал обе руки в карманы. Он все еще не находил в себе сил свалить. – Я заплачу за твою выпивку, и мы сделаем вид, что мы не знакомы. Как тебе такой вариант? То есть мы и так не знакомы, но ты сделаешь вид, что никогда меня не видел, если вдруг столкнемся где-нибудь в супермаркете, и я не портил тебе вечер своим вмешательством.

Кажется, его не поняли. Стайлз сам себя не понял.

– Кто-то из них с тобой? – спросил все еще «не его парень», кивнув ему за спину. Стайлз обернулся, тоже посмотрел на наблюдавших за ними с открытыми ртами придурков (и Лиам отвлекся от телефона, надо же! Стайлз всегда знал, что новый приятель его бро – тот еще сукин сын). 

– Нет, – промямлил он, откашлялся и повторил громче: – Нет! Первый раз вижу этих идиотов. Как их вообще сюда пустили? – хохотнул он неестественно.

– Составишь компанию? – вдруг предложил совсем не озлобленный тип с сексуальной щетиной, скалясь Стайлзу. Тот нерешительно помялся, переступая с ноги на ногу, посмотрел на себя, определяя, достаточно ли он привлекателен в таком виде, взъерошил волосы на затылке. Палевно оглянулся на друзей… И неожиданно для самого себя согласился:

– Да!

Стайлз, усаживаясь на соседний стул, снова покосился в сторону Скотта и компании, удовлетворенно заметил, что у тех челюсти отвисли еще больше, и мысленно всех их послал. 

– Угостить чем-нибудь? – предложил… парень без имени. 

– Я Стайлз, – представился он невпопад.

– Дерек, – ответил тот. – Сколько тебе лет?

– Двасемнадцать… – неразборчиво пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек на это ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись к бармену, коротко произнес: 

– Одну колу.

– Эй! Мог хотя бы ром мне заказать, – возмутился Стайлз, но захлопнул рот, когда Дерек одновременно нахмурился и недоуменно изогнул бровь. – Мне и кола подойдет. Спасибо…

Дерек вдруг протянул руку, ухватился за сиденье его стула и с легкостью подтянул к себе – так близко, что Стайлз, вынужденный раздвинуть ноги, одним коленом уперся ему в бедро. 

– Вау, – выдохнул он, тяжело сглатывая. – Ты с легкостью передвинул стул с сидящим на нем мной… Эмм… Тебе так удобно?.. 

– Вполне, – кивнул тот с улыбкой. – Так что, хочешь на него посмотреть? 

– На что? – не понял Стайлз.

– На член, – Дерек указал пальцем вниз, вполне конкретно, подчеркивая свое предложение. И Стайлз уставился на его ширинку, хотя это было, наверное, чертовски невежливо. Да и неприлично. По шее и щекам тут же расплылся жар смущения, Стайлз облокотился на стойку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и пытаясь так хоть чуть-чуть скрыть, насколько он красный. 

– Что, прямо здесь? – попробовал он отшутиться и схватился за свой стакан с колой, стараясь через трубочку втянуть как можно больше. В глаза Дереку он смотреть не мог и почему-то все еще таращился на его член. То есть на ширинку… 

– Можем поехать в более удобное место, – предложил Дерек, ухмыляясь. 

– Серьезно? – все еще не верил Стайлз то ли в свою удачу, то ли в то, что он самый невезучий человек и нарвался на какого-то маньяка, который заманивает его в тихое место. А там распотрошит, расчленит и разбросает куски тела по всему округу, и придется отцу Стайлза заниматься его поисками и оплакивать каждый найденный кусок. Стайлз очень ярко представил, как отец держит в руках его руку и опознает по родинкам… Пожалуй, так издеваться над отцом он бы не стал, поэтому… – С чего бы я хотел посмотреть на твой член? – посмеялся он. 

– Разве не хочется увидеть то, что считаешь своим? – притворно удивился Дерек снова приподнимая одну бровь. Может, он издевался?.. Это был вечер издевательств над Стайлзом Стилински.

– Хочу. Но я не хочу смотреть на твой член. Я хотел сказать, что не считаю его своим. Я хотел пошутить… Хотел, да… Это была всего лишь шутка. Тупая шутка… 

– Значит, не хочешь? – уточнил тот.

– А ты правда покажешь? – затаив дыхание, спросил Стайлз. Вообще-то, его собственный член (единственный, который принадлежал ему, на самом деле), кажется, собирался в ближайшие минуты заметно оттопырить ширинку. Потому что… Черт, его возбуждал дебильный разговор про члены. Про член. Про его-не его член не его парня. Кажется, Стайлз запутался. Он нервно поерзал и снова принялся тянуть колу.

– Я на машине, – улыбнулся Дерек, отклоняясь назад и доставая бумажник, чтобы расплатиться. – Можем поехать куда-нибудь. 

– Ты же выпил, – тут же включил Стайлз режим «сын шерифа», прищурившись. И порадовался, что бдительность не потерял. Он бы девственность с удовольствием потерял, а вот бдительность – вещь нужная. – Это противозаконно вроде как… 

Дерек только непонятно ухмыльнулся. Кажется, он в ответе Стайлза и не сомневался. Соскользнув со своего стула, он глянул на него, выгнув брови, и направился к выходу. Стайлз торопливо допил колу, чтобы не пропадала, и едва ли не бегом направился следом. Хотя пришлось притормозить, чтобы поднять упавший от резкого соскока стул, и пробормотать извинения, которые никто не услышал.

– Ты серьезно? – все-таки уточнил он, догоняя и заглядывая Дереку в лицо. 

Тот ничего не ответил, пока они не дошли до его машины, припаркованной недалеко от клуба. Черная камаро поблескивала боком, в котором отражался свет фонаря. Стайлз испытал два желания – посвятить тачке стих и потрахаться первый раз именно в ней. Можно было сочинить стих и после… Но не факт, что ему выпало бы потрахаться.

 

Оказавшись внутри, Стайлз задержал дыхание, стараясь тут же не полапать все руками.

– Расслабься, – посоветовал Дерек, заводя двигатель и выезжая с парковки. – Куда тебя отвезти?

– Что? – тупо переспросил Стайлз, уставившись на него. Кажется, его только что по-крупному обломали.

– Куда отвезти? – повторил Дерек вопрос, коротко посмотрев на него. 

– А как же член?.. 

Дерек снова ухмыльнулся, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. 

– Мы обязательно закончим этот разговор, когда рядом не будет твоих друзей.

Дерек скосил взгляд, глядя в зеркало заднего вида на преследующую их машину – синий джип. Стайлз аж всем телом развернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть «преследователей», выругался сквозь зубы на их идиотизм – могли бы хоть преследовать незаметно! Потом сел ровно и смущенно отдулся, сползая в кресле пониже, будто прячась. Поклялся себе, что Скотт поплатится за то, что сел за руль его машины. И за то, что только что обломал вероятную потерю девственности. Или хотя бы расширение горизонтов до взаимной дрочки. Да элементарно: член он ему обломал! Настоящий член, находящийся не на теле Стайлза и не на мониторе ноутбука!

Отвернувшись к окну, чтобы Дерек не видел его красное лицо, Стайлз назвал адрес. Большего разочарования в своей жизни он еще не испытывал. Пора было привыкать к мысли, что он лузер не из-за иерархии в школе, а из-за того, что просто лузер по жизни. 

Всю дорогу оба молчали. Дереку, наверняка, не о чем было разговаривать с ним. Ну еще бы – какой-то школьник обломал ему вечер, навязался, да еще и член ему показывай… Разбежался. 

Стайлз так погрузился в мысли о том, как несправедлива жизнь, что не сразу сообразил, когда они остановились около его дома. Дерек вылез первым, и Стайлз, встрепенувшись, тоже поторопился освободить салон машины. Пока его силком не выдернули. 

– Спасибо, добрый взрослый дяденька, что спас меня от друзей-придурков, вытащил из лап разврата и подвез до дома, – бурчал он, широко шагая в сторону тропинки.

– Стайлз, – окликнул его Дерек. 

Он все-таки обернулся, тот поманил его пальцем, и Стайлз, поколебавшись, вернулся.

– Что?

Дерек шагнул ему навстречу, оказываясь внезапно совсем близко, взял за запястье правой руки и прижал его ладонь к своей ширинке. Второй рукой обхватил затылок, притягивая и вдруг целуя, с легкостью раздвинув губы. Стайлз в общем-то и не думал сопротивляться – он вообще не думал. Тот все проделал так мгновенно, что Стайлз не успел даже оцепенеть от неожиданности, а когда все-таки начал соображать, понял, что лапает чужой член. Довольно-таки хорошо прощупываемый и твердый и… Стайлз распахнул глаза.

– Захочешь увидеть, – тихо произнес Дерек, отпуская его, – меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

– Увидеть тебя или твой член?.. 

– Надеюсь, нас обоих, – усмехнулся тот, окидывая Стайлза взглядом с ног до головы. 

– Ты какой-то известный чувак, я типа должен это по имени понять?.. 

– Включи мозги, Стайлз, – Дерек широко улыбнулся. – Ты живешь в доме шерифа, придумаешь что-нибудь. 

Стайлз скривился – ему сейчас намекнули, что он соображать перестал из-за какого-то поцелуя. Не настолько он неопытный. Ладно, настолько и еще хуже… А Дерек Хейл не такой уж добрый… Хейл… Стайлз слышал эту фамилию.

Махнув, не оглядываясь, Дерек сел в машину и быстро умчал. Стайлз, переведя дыхание, чтобы сердце перестало так стучать, посмотрел вниз на оттопыренную ширинку и уже точно знал, что свой член увидит меньше, чем через пять минут. Вот только… Он повернулся в сторону джипа, стоявшего у обочины через два дома от его (с невыключенными фарами – шпион из его друга никакой), и уверенно зашагал туда. Стайлз еще не придумал месть, но он мог бы довольно подробно рассказать Скотту, как только что лапал чужой член. А потом побить.


End file.
